


How It Rang

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pre-Scratch, Pre-Scratch Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Meulin became deaf and what Kurloz saw in his nightmare that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Rang

You lay on the shore, listening to the ocean waves lap at the sand. The white sand is the perfect cushion for the blanket you and your matesprite lie on. She, fast asleep next to you while her dream self wanders Derse. You run your hand across her forehead, brushing her hair away. You smile, kiss her cheek, and wrap your arms around her body and pull her closer to you. Breathing your dear matesprite’s scent in, it calms you and you feel your eyelids grow heavy. Reluctantly giving in, you close your eyes and accept sleep as it rolls over you in waves like the ocean at your feet. 

You look forward to waking on Prospit so you may continue your adventures with your other Prospitians, but you are confused when you awake in a metal corridor surrounded by the humming sound of air vents. You begin to walk forward when you hear a scraping sound behind you and you turn to see what is is. You see a small troll, a few sweeps younger than you, dragging something behind him with difficulty. You clear your throat to get his attention, but he does not turn. You clear it again a bit more loudly this time, but he continues dragging the object. Your patient is up. You run up next to him and punch the wall by his head, but you make no sound. Curiously you stare at your hands, but see what the small troll is dragging now that you are next to him: a body. Whether it is dead or simply unconscious, you don’t know, but when the light touches the small troll and the long, lanky troll that he is dragging, you see that they look almost exactly like Kankri and Mituna, respectively. 

You blink and rub your eyes and look again at the young Kankri and Mituna, looking at the signs on their shirts which match your friends’ sings. The young Gemini is bleeding profusely, his yellow blood streaking the floor a mustard color in his path. They turn the corner and disappear from your sight. Soon after you hear the sound of crashing and thumping, which you can only guess is one of them falling down a set of stairs. You shrug your shoulders and continue walking down the hallway. 

Eventually you reach a large room with huge glass containers holding creatures that resemble custodians in them. You turn your head and see someone that looks like you, leaning over a dark figure thats kneeling before him. You walk closer and you see a troll that looks like Horuss with an arrow protruding from his knee. Did the troll that looks like you do it? You go to ask him, but remember earlier when you could not grab the Kankri-look-a-like’s attention. “This must be a dream, then.” You think to yourself, and you watch curiously as he unequips a broken arrow, taking one broken side of the bow in each of his hands. The Sagittarius begins to sweat and a fearful expression spreads over his face as the troll that resmbles you smiles cruelly. Before you have time to think, the Capricorn has the string of the bow wound around the other trolls neck, suffocating him. The troll begins to turn dark blue as he claws at the string, fighting for air. Then, with one last wheeze, the Sagittarius collapses onto the ground and your hand flies to your face, covering a whimper you let out. You put your hand down at your side and walk over to where the troll lays dead on the ground, and you are repulsed to see a large smile plastered across his face.

You look up when you hear a sudden bang above your head to see the grate of an air vent fly off and a small troll fly out of it in a blur of green, lunging toward the troll that wears your sign. Was that...a hiss you just heard? You watch as the troll that looks at you reaches out and grabs the other troll’s wrist, and drags the claws she wears across his face and snaps her wrist, throwing her across the room. You realize that small, but vicious, troll wears the same sign as your beloved Meulin. You feel an expression of horror run across your face as you watch uselessly as the younger you stalks toward the younger Meulin, like a predator stalking prey, as she cries for him to get back. Then, its as if everything is in slow motion and you see him stop next to her, a manic grin crinkling across his lips. Green tears pour out of her as she begs him to stop, but he does not listen and you watch as he equips a juggling club and it falls out of thin air, landing with a smack in his palm. He brings it up over his head and utters one word. “Honk.” 

He brings the club down with disgusting speed and force and you collapse onto the floor when the blow connects with her head, and you’re being ripped from the dream with stomach churning speed. You awake to the sound of roaring, the sound making your entire chest vibrate in pain. Only then do you realize that you are making that disgusting sound, and you cut yourself off, gasping for air and clutching at the sand when you hear a small voice from behind you.

“Kurloz?”

You turn and see your dear Meulin, knees pressed against her chest with her arms wrapped around them. She stares at you with big, concerned eyes with her head tilted. Your shoulders slack when you see her, a small smile pecking at the corners of your lips when you see something shining on the side of her face. You crawl closer to her and gently take hold of her face and turn it, exposing the olive blood that has trickled down her face from her ears and is now running on to your fingertips. Taking in a shaky breath, you examine the other side of her face to see the same sight. You bite your lip to stop it from quivering and avert your eyes from hers.

“Kurloz, what’s--” She stops herself and opens her mouth to make a small sound and frowns in disappointment at something. She makes a slightly louder noise, and frowns again. You put your hand on her shoulder and ask with your eyes if anything is wrong, and she answers with her yelling your name in your face and you quickly back away as you watch her thrash around on the blanket yelling things you can't make out. You lean over her and try to keep her still, but she kicks you away and continues her tantrum. You know how to stop her, but you don’t want to break the vow. But just look at her. Theres no other way you can think of to make her stop, so you take a breath, open your mouth, and utter the first word you have said in sweeps.

“Meulin!” You own voice is foreign to you, and her name bounces around on your tongue, sounding off. Your voice cracked in the middle of her name when you tried to amplify the sound coming out of your mouth, and you get caught on your own tongue at the end. But none of that mattered, because Meulin was still thrashing around on the ground, screaming at nothing and at everything. 

You grab her by the shoulders and yell, “Meulin, what’s wrong?” your voice still coming out hoarse and choked when she stops and looks up at you, tears pouring from her eyes and staining her cheeks. She lifts her hand up your face and runs her fingers over your features, tracing them with her eyes. “What is it, Meulin?” You ask her again and she squeezes her eyes shut, turning her face away from yours.

“I...I can’t hear you!” She exclaims. 

She keeps repeating it as you stare at her with a shocked expression, watching terror and agony run across her face. You try to console her, doing everything possible to get her out of this hysterical state that she is in but nothing calms her and she continues screaming into your shoulder as you attempt to restrain her. 

Your poor Meulin. Your Meulin, the girl that brings light to your darkness. The one who you treasure forever, who you love unconditionally, who has never made you happier in your life ever before. Your Meulin, who you would never hurt. You said you would never hurt her. How could you do this?

 

* * *

 

The needle clatters down into the sink below you, a thin coat of blood covering it. From your lips drips hot indigo, staining your face as it rolls down your chin and to the sink. You raise a shaky hand holding a pair of scissors to the wire dangling from your mouth and you cut it. The persistent banging on the door does not help you tie the final knot at the end, as you listen to the pleading cries of your beloved echo around your ears.

You examine yourself in the mirror, seeing purple blister around your mouth, and your force yourself to smile, wincing at the strange tugging of the wires, and you do not bat an eye as you watch your eyes drip thin trails of indigo and raise a gloved hand to wipe it away.

The banging on the door stops and you hear chatter from the outside, different voices mixing together and as you attempt to tune into the works being spoken, the door bursts open and you scramble backwards. In the doorway stands the wide figure of the blue-blood, Horuss, with a familiar figure standing behind him.

“Highblood,” he mutters, but that is all he is able to say before a blur of green is toppling you over onto the floor and small hands in contact with your face. 

You look up to see Meulin, with a horrified expression on her face, as her hands flutter around your mouth, not daring to touch the newly made wounds as tears begin to stream down her face. She yells at you, pounding her fists against your chest, as the tears continue to fall, and, ever so slowly, you take her face between your hands and her pounding stops. You bring your hands in front of your face and slowly, clumsily, sign out “I’m sorry.”

Her head droops onto your chest and the only sound that is head is her racking sobs against you, and you humming apologies against her head.

**Author's Note:**

> So I really enjoyed writing this and it actually took me a long time to finish, but I'm glad I got it done. The title is inspired by the Kurloz/Meulin fansong Thin Lines by PhemieC which is a really great song and you should totally check it out! Oh, and thanks for reading!


End file.
